The present invention is directed towards a wall anchoring and attachment apparatus for use with a hollow wall or similar structures. It is known in the prior art to provide anchors which require a separate anchor to be installed in a pilot hole. Insertion of a separate screw then causes the anchor to expand.
While the anchors represented in the prior art are sufficient for their intended purpose, there is room for improvement and variation in providing easier and more reliable anchor apparatuses.